The Tattooed Man
by dabbling
Summary: A stranger comes to town, and of course the Cartwrights get in a mess of trouble. This is actually a crossover between Bonanza and Kung Fu (The Original Series). Believe it or not, there are no Kung Fu TOS stories on this website, so I will just stick it in the Bonanza section. Cain in this story is not the evil Cain of The Crucible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Even though it was the hottest day Adam Cartwright could remember, he was happy. He'd visited the timber camp, paid the men, dropped off supplies, and tonight was all his. He would check in at the hotel, take a long, luxurious bath, and then meet Cara Simms for dinner. Cara was spending the summer with her mother's sister in Virginia City, and Adam had met her at last month's church social. He hadn't fallen in love...yet. At any rate, Cara was slowly carving out a special place in his heart. Her aunt had begun telling people that Cara had come out to visitAdam for the summer, since she was seeing so little of her!

Adam pulled off his hat to allow the breeze to dry some of the sweat from his brow. If it weren't for sunburn, he wouldn't even be wearing his hat. When he replaced it, he saw a figure walking alongside the road ahead of him. The man was moving slowly, but steadily. He had the gait of someone who'd been traveling all his life.

Upon reaching the man, Adam pulled the buckboard to a halt. The man stopped walking and turned to face Adam.

"Hello," Adam said genially.

The man bowed slightly and said quietly, "Hello."

"Could I offer you a ride? It's mighty hot out today."

The man smiled and bowed again. "No, thank you."

They sat in what to Adam was an awkward silence. "Well, I wish there were something I could do for you. It's sure a hot day, and you've the look of someone who's been walking a while and has a ways to go before he gets there."

"I do not wish to burden the horses. They are already working hard enough. Thank you for your kindness." The man turned and began walking again.

Adam spurred the horses just enough to catch up. "How about some water? Virginia City's a few miles yet."

The man turned and smiled broadly. He bowed deeply. "Thank you."

As Adam opened the canteen and offered a drink, he said, "The name's Cartwright. Adam Cartwright."

"I am Cain. Kwai Chang Cain."

Adam tried not to stare as he examined which of the man's features were Chinese. "Where are you headed, Mr. Cain?"

"Where my path leads me. Today it is Virginia City."

Although Adam was intrigued by the man, he knew Cain would not accept a ride, and further dallying might limit his bath-time at the hotel. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cain. I'm staying in Virginia City tonight. Perhaps we'll meet again."

"Perhaps." Kwai Chang bowed as the buckboard pulled away.

* * *

After a nightcap on the porch at Cara's Aunt's house, Adam went to the Bucket of Blood Saloon, hoping he might run into Hoss or Joe. They'd been mending fences on the ranch all day, but had also earned a night off. Adam saw Hoss's horse before he heard his deep guffaw spill out the doors. Adam smiled and walked in.

Hoss' eyes lit up when he saw Adam enter. He opened his arms wide and bellowed "Adam! Adam! Come over here!"

Adam got a beer from the bartender and walked over to his brother, still smiling.

"Adam! This here's Tim Finch, and he just showed me a new game! Look, here's how it works!" Hoss placed his arm straight out in front of him. He then bent it at the elbow so that his hand rested over his shoulder, palm up. He very carefully balanced a coin on the bone of his elbow. He took a deep breath, then quickly threw his hand forward and caught the coin. There was much laughter and excitement in the room. "Okay, now watch!" Hoss said. This time, he stacked two coins on his elbow and repeated the procedure. This time, he caught one coin, but the other flew across the room and almost hit one of the dancing girls right in the bosom. Fortunately, she ducked just in time, and the coin bounced to the floor. Everyone laughed, and Hoss took a swig of his beer. "You see Adam, when you miss, you have to take a drink!"

Adam chuckled. His brother was most certainly drunk. "Yes, I can see that, Hoss. You're not very good at this game, are you?"

"Well, I was at first. I got up to seven coins before I missed, then. But I guess it was beginner's luck, 'cause now I can't get past three!"

"Because you're drunk now, and you weren't when you first started," thought Adam, but he decided not to say anything, and to let Hoss have his fun.

Adam sat at a table and turned his attention to the card game in the corner. He watched the game intently, but his thoughts were entirely on Cara Simms. She had mentioned that her Aunt wanted her to take a trip to San Francisco while she was out here. After all, Cara is so close now, once she made the trip, she'd be able to tell her friends that she'd traveled from coast to coast.. But Cara had dropped a hint that her Aunt was afraid to make the trip without a man to escort them.

It would take a lot of time, and Adam was not sure that his father would release him from his responsibilities for the three weeks...but maybe Adam could find some Ponderosa business to attend to while he was there, and then the trip would not purely be a vacation.

Adam's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hoss threatening a man.

"I don't know where you come from," Hoss was saying, "But around Virginia City, we're glad to have all different kinds of people around. I suggest that you apologize to him or get outta town." Hoss hovered over the man. Adam could not see who had been the victim of the original insult. He stood and craned his neck, and saw...Cain.

The man had refused to apologize, and Hoss now gripped him by the collar. He started to rear back for a punch. Adam ran over and held his arm. "Hoss, Hoss! Just take him outside, don't hit him. There's no need to get into a fight _every_ time you come to town!"

Hoss looked disappointed, but mumbled an "all right" and dragged the man out the door, where he hastily tossed him into the street.

"We meet again," Adam said to Cain.

Cain bowed slightly. "I did not wish to cause trouble. Only to get a drink of water." The bartender placed the water in front of him and he drank deeply.

Adam looked at Cain closely. His clothes were worn thin. He carried a small bedroll across his back in one direction, and a flute across in the other. He was very dirty. Adam realized he must have just completed his walk to town, and had not yet had time to clean up.

"So, Mr. Cain, what do you plan to do in Virginia City?"

"Look for work. Try to find clues about my father."

"Your father?" Adam was interrupted by Hoss, who slapped Cain on the shoulder.

"He won't bother you none. You're welcome here."

"Thank you." Cain said, although he seemed more embarrassed by the gesture than he was grateful. Hoss went back to Tim Finch to tell the story of how he'd thrown the man out of the saloon.

"You were saying about your father, Cain?" Adam prompted.

"I am seeking my father. I was in San Francisco, and a man there told me my father had left for the East Coast. I am following, hoping to find him."

Adam was satisfied with the answer. "What kind of work do you do, Cain?"

Cain shrugged. "I do work which needs to be done."

"Well, I just happen to be looking for a ranch hand. I know you don't ride horses, but do you know how to take care of them?"

Cain smiled, "Yes. I know how to do many things."

It was Adam's turn to smile. For some reason, he trusted that this man would be a good worker. "Well, if you're interested, the work is on my family's ranch, the Ponderosa. Anyone in town can tell you how to get there."

"Thank you." Cain bowed again, and left.

Adam heard a crash behind him. He turned and cringed as he saw Hoss scrambling up and readying himself to brawl with his new friend Tim. Adam rubbed his forehead, then turned and went to rescue Hoss from the fight before he ended up with another large bill for damages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam sat at the breakfast table, having forced Hoss to ride back home with him the night before, in spite of the late hour. There was a lot of work to be done today, and Hoss would never have made it back in the morning. Adam wasn't sure, looking at his Father's growing impatience, if Hoss was going to make it out of bed, even at home.

Joe knew something was wrong, too. Joe had spent his evening off with a lady-friend on the Ponderosa, and so had turned in early. He glanced at Adam, then studied his father.

Ben threw his napkin down and stood up. "I'm going to tan his hide!"

As Ben stalked past, Joe stood up and blocked his path. "Ah, Pa, maybe he's sick or somethin'. Let me get him." Joe sank back into his chair, the result of the icy stare his father gave him.

"Oh, he's sick, all right. He's hung over. And he's going to be out at his chores along with the two of you, even if he has to skip his breakfast!" He strode out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Joe looked at Adam, who let out a long, slow breath.

"HOSS! YOU'D BEST BE DRESSED AND AT YOUR CHORES IN TEN MINUTES, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE!" Ben shouted from the hallway. An anguished groan was the response, but to the boys' relief, they heard the heavy footfalls of their brother on the floor above.

Ben returned to the kitchen table, looking furious. He did not sit, but finished off his coffee in one last gulp. He looked at Adam and Joe. "Don't you think you boys had better get started?!"

"Yessir," they mumbled as they got up and finished off their coffees. There was a knock at the door.

Ben was annoyed. "Now, who the devil could that be?!"

As his father walked toward the front door, Adam could feel a tightening knot in his stomach. It was Cain. It had to be. He briskly walked to the entryway and stood behind his father.

It was indeed Kwai Chang Cain. He bowed deeply to Adam's father. "I am Kwai Chang Cain. I am seeking work as a ranch hand."

Ben's fury was replaced by shock. "Well, Mr. Cain, I really don't-"

"Ahem," Adam cleared his throat. His father turned to him and comprehension dawned on his face, bringing with it a new wave of fury. "Uh, Pa, I, uh, told Mr. Caine we were looking for a hand."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

Adam barely maintained eye contact under his father's threatening stare. "Yes sir, I did."

Ben took a deep breath, trying not to show the newcomer his displeasure. "Hop Sing!" he called. Hop Sing scurried into the room. "Mr. Cain, this is Hop Sing, he will show you around the ranch, and explain your duties. Hop Sing, Mr. Cain here is a new ranch hand." Hop Sing went outside and began speaking Cantonese to Cain. Ben turned his attention to his oldest son.

"Well, Pa, with Hiram tending to the broken ankle, I figured we could use somebody..." Adam explained weakly.

"So you did," Ben huffed. At that moment, a disheveled, but dressed, Hoss appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Get to work, boys." Ben's voice was cold. He turned and went to his desk.

Joe almost left the house at a run, followed closely by his brothers. As they retrieved their horses from the stable, He couldn't help but gloat about his brothers' misfortune. "I can't believe I'm the only one not in trouble!" He laughed.

Hoss groaned, "Please don't yell, Joe! I've got a splittin' headache." He turned to Adam. "How come you didn't wake me up sooner?"

Adam glared at Hoss and said through gritted teeth, "I did." He got on his horse and rode off, followed by Joe. As Hoss mounted his horse, he whined, "I sure do wish I'd had somethin' to eat!" He joined his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joe was pouring with sweat as he walked Cochise back to the stable. He stopped at the trough, and splashed water onto his head and neck. As he wiped it out of his eyes, he gently patted her neck. "Don't worry, girl, I'll get you fixed up." He led her into the stable, where Cain was cleaning one of the stalls.

Joe gave her some oats and water, then squatted down and examined a gash in her leg. It was no longer bleeding, but was a very deep cut. He cleaned it as gently as he could, then wrapped it. He looked at Cain. "Cain, is it?"

Cain nodded, bowing slightly.

"I'm gonna have to head out again after lunch. Would you keep an eye on this for me?" He asked, gesturing to the horse's leg.

Cain nodded. Joe patted Cochise one more time, then limped off to the house. He took a deep breath before he went in, wondering if his father was still in a foul mood.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, a little aggravated.

"Still in a bad mood," Joe thought, but bit his tongue. "Had a little trouble with Cochise, had to walk her back." Joe headed for the kitchen. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, turning him.

"Joe, you're bleeding," his father said, gently touching Joe's temple.

Joe inspected the wound with his own hand, surprised.

"Are you all right, son?" Ben asked, leading Joe to a chair.

"Yeah, Pa, it wasn't really anything, just bad luck. Cochise got spooked by a rattler. When she jumped off the trail to get away, she stumbled on the rocks, and we both fell. I'm fine."

Ben handed Joe a towel to hold on his wound. "Is she-"

"She's got a cut on her leg. If it doesn't get infected, she'll be fine," Joe explained. He looked into the tired eyes of his father. "You okay, Pa?"

Ben looked down, knowing his son was referring to his behavior this morning, slightly ashamed. "Yes, son, thank you. It's just that...there's a problem with the timber contract. The shipyard is not responding to my telegrams, and I can't spare the time to go to San Francisco and straighten it out. Adam's been traveling so much lately, I don't want to send him..."

Joe perked up. "Pa, I think Adam would love to go to San Francisco."

Ben looked at Joe curiously.

"We were talking on the trail today, and it seems that Cara Simms and her Aunt would like to go to California, but need an escort!"

Ben smiled in understanding. Some of the tension left his face. "How's Hoss?"

Joe smiled. "He complained about being hungry, but Adam promised him

they'd have lunch early. He's fine."

"Let's have a look at this," Ben said, pulling the towel carefully away from Joe's cut.

* * *

Joe sat in the stable, gently rubbing Cochise. The lantern light was enough for him to see to the next stall, but that was all. "C'mon, girl, everything's going to be fine. You'll be running in the meadow in no time." Even though the doorway was dark, he could sense someone there. "Hello?" he called softly.

Cain walked in slowly, so as not to spook the horses.

"Oh, hello, Cain."

Cain held out a wrapped cloth. "I have brought this...to help her heal."

Joe accepted the poultice. He sniffed it and snapped his head back in response. "Well, it's certainly potent." He studied Cain in the lamplight. The man sat perfectly still, as if he were a book, open, being read. Joe smiled. "Help me put it on her?" Cain nodded and the two set to work.

* * *

Joe awoke to the sound of soft neighing. He remembered Cochise, and was instantly alert. He and Cain had stayed with her in the stable all night, trying to bring down a fever that had set in. Joe stood and began stroking Cochise on the nose. Cain was petting her, also. Joe stroked her sides, feeling for fever. He looked at Cain, pleasantly surprised. "No fever! She's all right!"

Cain smiled, and accepted Joe's handshake.

"You're gonna have to show me how to find those herbs you used. That

worked great!" Joe said. He checked Cochise's supply of food and water, and determined it was enough. He dropped his hands to his sides and implored, "You gotta come have breakfast with me. I'm sure there's plenty!"

"No, thank you," Cain said. "I will eat in my bunk, and then I have some...business in town."

"Well, then I'll have Hop Sing bring something out to you. I'm so grateful, Mr. Cain!" Joe grinned and slapped Cain on the shoulder, then went to the house.

Cain, having washed up, was drying his upper body with a towel when Hop Sing entered. "I have breakfast for you, Kwai Chang. Omelette, very good!"

Hop Sing stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the tattoos on Cain's forearms. He dropped to his knees, bowed, and held the plate out. "This unworthy person apologizes for disrespect, Master. Humbly asks forgiveness."

Cain smiled uncomfortably. He took the plate in one hand and with the other, guided Hop Sing back to his feet. He lifted Hop Sing's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for the omelette."

Hop Sing smiled, bowed, and went back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_Young Kwai Chang was always in awe of Master Po. He walked as easily through the crowded streets of the city as any sighted person. Although Cain was near enough to serve as an escort for his Master, he had never had to do that._

_"You have a question, Grasshopper?" The kindly Master asked._

_Cain wrinkled his forehead, trying to form the words. "Why do we come to the city, Master? Everything we need can be delivered to the monastery, and it would not take away time from our valuable lessons."_

_The Master chuckled. "Have you observed a baby bird, Grasshopper?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"To the tiny bird, the nest is its world. Everything it needs to learn and grow is available from the attention of the parents. Why does the bird ever leave its nest?"_

_"It must learn to fly, to find food, to build nests..."_

_"In the monastery, we discipline our minds...to manage our emotions, to maintain harmony between thought, feeling, and action. When we leave the monastery, it is an opportunity to evaluate our learning."_

* * *

Cain walked into the Bucket of Blood, and sat down at the bar. The bartender served him a drink, and Cain thought about how to ask him about his father. Suddenly, the man who had insulted him before was at his side.

"Whatta ya drinkin' today, yellow man? Water? Juice? This here's a saloon, China Boy. It's for men. There ain't enough seats in here for people who don't drink." The man leaned into Cain, and his hot whiskey breath puffed in his face. "Whassa matter? You no speak English?" The man leaned back, disgusted. Suddenly, he threw a punch at Cain's jaw.

Just as quickly, Cain had caught the man's arm and twisted it behind his back. He was hunched over and whimpering now. "I do not wish to quarrel with you." He released the man from his grip. The man scurried away into the gaping crowd. Cain decided he could not speak with the bartender after that incident, and so he paid for his drink and walked out.

* * *

Although the day had been terribly hot, the night was too cold to welcome with open arms. Hoss shifted in his saddle, trying to shake off the cold. He followed along the fence line for a while, hoping his replacement would show up soon. He couldn't think of anything better than a cup of hot coffee and a warm fire right now. He'd have to bed down far enough from the herd that the fire wouldn't spook them. Maybe if he got into one of the small canyons nearby, the rock would hide the fire from the animals.

"Howdy, Hoss," Abe Janson said.

"Boy, I sure am glad to see you, Abe. You got an extra blanket or jacket or somethin'? It's gonna be a cold one tonight!"

"Yeah, I got what I need. You go get some rest, Hoss."

"G'night, Abe." Hoss turned his horse and rode in the direction of a small canyon nearby.

When he got into the canyon, Hoss thought he heard music. He stopped and

listened. It sounded...like a flute. Hoss rode quietly in the direction of the sound.

A few minutes later, he came upon a small alcove. Inside the alcove sat the source of the music...Kwai Chang Cain. A small fire flickered gently. Hoss dismounted, walked over, and squatted next to Cain.

Cain finished the musical phrase he was on and then stopped.

"Boy, that sure was pretty," Hoss stated. Cain held out the flute for Hoss to play. "Oh, no, I couldn't do anything like that, it would probably come out sounding like a coyote's call or somethin'."

Cain smiled. "Watch." He played a short phrase. He beckoned Hoss to sit down, and handed him the flute. After instructing him on how to hold the instrument, Hoss successfully made sound.

"I did it! I did it!" Hoss was so excited it was all he could do not to dance. Cain laughed with him. Hoss settled down after a few minutes, and played the note again. He stopped and looked at Cain, perplexed. "How do you make a song?"

Cain took the flute back from Hoss. "The sound is a reflection of what is in your heart. You play, and listen, and as your fingers move, your heart speaks." Cain took a deep breath, and then began to play. The sounds bounced off the canyon walls, creating a haunting tone.

When the song was over, both men sat in silence. Cain handed the flute to Hoss. He stared at the small fire, then took a breath and began.

Hoss had no idea how long he had played his song. He had just let it out, all of the love, fear, joy, and pain that he had carried in his heart. He had poured it into notes which had floated around and been blown away on the breeze. When the song was over, he felt satisfied, at peace. It was as if he had finally said the things he had never had words to express, and now he was spent. He quietly handed the flute to Cain, and made himself a bed. "Good night, Cain," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Adam! Welcome home!" Joe cried, as he ran outside to greet Adam.

Adam graced his brother with a smile and stretched after he got out of the carriage.

Joe grabbed Adam's suitcase. "How was the trip? Did the ladies enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes, they had quite a time." Adam started to walk into the house. Ben

and Hoss were now on the porch. They greeted Adam, and he again said the ladies enjoyed the trip.

"Well, what's the matter Adam?" Joe asked. "You seem so... I mean, the ladies had a good time and all..."

Adam sighed. "I guess I'm just a little tired. Is Cain around?"

"No, he has the day off. I think he went into town," Ben said. "What's going on, son?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Adam grinned slightly. "I'll talk to him later." Adam went up

the steps and into his room.

"I wonder what's eatin' him?" Hoss mused.

"Oh, it's nothing. Adam's just tired from the trip, that's all." Ben explained and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Adam napped for a couple of hours and joined the group acting a lot more like his usual self. The ladies had indeed had a wonderful time in San Francisco, and Adam churned out story after story for his family. He even found the time to entertain Hop Sing while the others went out to do their daily chores.

By evening, Adam was back to his old routine, reading a book in front of the fireplace.

Hoss chose an apple out of the fruit basket on the kitchen table and looked out the window. "Hey Adam," he said between bites, "Looks like Cain's back. There's a light on." He turned and walked into the living room.

Adam closed his book and stared at the floor for a moment. He sucked in a breath and walked outside, mumbling, "Thanks, Hoss," as he went.

Cain sat on his bunk in a meditative stance. Upon hearing Adam's knock, he slowly turned his head and said, "Come in."

"Good evening, Cain," Adam said, a little distance in his voice.

Cain straightened his legs and faced Adam. "Welcome back."

For one of the men, there was an awkward silence. Adam walked across the room, and looked out the small window. He scraped some dirt off the pane with his fingernail, then rubbed it on his pants.

Cain waited.

Adam turned and faced him. "I find you to be quite a mystery, Cain."

Cain waited.

"You seem to be a good man, quiet, hard-working, even caring...Hop Sing says you're a holy man." Adam paced across the room, then back. "What I can't figure is, what kind of holy man-" he pulled a wanted poster out of his pocket and unfolded it- "kills a man."

Cain saw the all-too-familiar poster and his eyes dropped. He relived, again, the day that was the cause of his greatest shame. "Not a holy man..." Cain's voice was almost a whisper. "Just a man...who made a terrible mistake."

Silence reigned again.

"What will you do?" Cain asked.

Adam leaned against the wall, folded his arms, and thought about the answer to that. He studied Cain again. Good, quiet, hard-working, caring... killer. "I'm going to think about what I'm going to do," Adam answered. He stood up straight and walked out the door, shoving the poster back in his pocket as he went.

* * *

"Roy, what brings you out this way?!" Ben shook the sheriff's hand heartily.

Roy shook his head slightly as he spoke. "Well, Ben, I can't rightly say it's a friendly visit...I came to pick up one of your ranch hands. I've gotta take him in."

Ben looked concerned. "Who, for what?"

"Man named Kwai Chang Cain. He's wanted for murder in China. Big reward."

"Cain? Murder? Well, Roy, that's hard to believe."

Roy unfolded the wanted poster and showed it to his friend. Just as he was about to call for Cain, the man appeared.

"I am ready," he said. He had his belongings draped across his back, and looked the same as the first day he came to the Ponderosa. Roy cuffed him and helped him mount the spare horse he'd brought with him.

Cain sat silently on the horse as it followed Sheriff Coffee's horse away from the ranch.

Ben was left standing, his mind buzzing with questions. "Adam," he thought. "I've got to talk to Adam." Ben saddled his horse and rode out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam entered the Sheriff's office with hesitation. Roy was sitting at his desk, eating dinner. He set his plate aside and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Hello, Adam. What can I do for you?"

Adam sat in a chair across from Roy. "Well, I thought I might talk to Cain.

Although now I think maybe I should talk to you about Cain."

Roy sat back, put his hands behind his head, and said, "He sure don't seem like a murderer." He looked thoughtfully at the cracks in the ceiling. "I been in this business a long time, Adam...I've seen a lot of different kinds of criminals...I suppose he's proof that a man can change."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Adam stated. He twirled his hat in his hands. "What will happen to him, Roy?"

"Well, I've been researching that. I'm not real keen on international law, but what I've found out is this: He'll be sent from here to San Francisco, and then after a wait in prison, sent by ship back to China, where he will be executed."

Adam took a deep breath. "I'd like to talk with him now." Adam placed his gun on Roy's desk. Roy stood and escorted Adam to the cell block. He opened Cain's cell and let Adam in, then took Cain's empty dinner dishes out with him.

"Just holler when you want out, Adam." Roy left the two of them alone.

Adam sat on the bunk opposite Cain. "It wasn't me. I didn't turn you in, Cain. I hadn't made up my mind yet what I was going to do."

Cain shrugged. "It does not matter."

"You know what lies ahead, the consequences..."

"Yes."

Adam sat back. "What happened, Cain?"

Cain took a deep breath, and fought the memories back into hiding. "Someone I loved was murdered. I was angry. I thought only of vengeance."

"I wish there were something I could do."

"There is not."

* * *

Other than the addition of a new prisoner, Cain's days in the Virginia City jail were uneventful. He meditated, talked with the Sheriff and occasionally one of the Cartwright boys, and played his flute. Hop Sing even brought him a meal on his night off.

The new prisoner was a very difficult man to be around. Clem, the deputy, had picked him up for fighting at the Bucket of Blood, and the man exhibited no remorse for the damage he'd caused. After detaining him, Clem found out he was wanted in Arizona Territory for robbing a train. That was a federal crime, and so the U.S. Marshal was going to have two prisoners to escort from Virginia City to San Francisco.

Of course, Cain had no intention of returning to China, but the citizens of Virginia City had treated him well, and he did not wish to upset their lives further by escaping from here. He would wait.

Cain heard laughter from the next cell. He looked over, to find the man coming down from staring out the small window. "They're comin'." He continued to chuckle.

Cain looked at the man with curiosity. "Who...is coming?"

The man looked at him. "Let's just say I won't have the pleasure of your company to San Francisco, pal." He sat down on his bunk.

Cain knew there would be trouble.

* * *

Cain heard the man's footsteps before he even entered the jail. He sat up quietly, instantly alert. There was rustling in the Sheriffs office, obviously a fight, and then the double doors to the cell block burst open. The man in the cell next to him was up; he had been up all night, waiting. His partners jangled the keys frantically until they found the right one, then opened the cell door and he was out. One man handed him a gun. On the way out, they tossed the keys on the floor as an afterthought.

Cain quietly moved to the bars of the cell. The keys had landed on the floor, just out of arm's reach. He twisted his body, in order to get a look into the Sheriffs office. He could just see the legs of the unconscious Sheriff.

Cain returned his attention to the keys. He tried to reach them with his arm, but it was no use. He then contorted his body in such a way that he was able to stick his leg through the bars. His foot barely touched the keyring. He gently maneuvered his foot, dragging the keys toward the cell. Finally, they were close enough. He grabbed them and unlocked his cell.

Cain ran to the Sheriff. He was alive. He had taken a blow to the head, and was bleeding. Cain found the Sheriff's handkerchief and affixed it to he wound. Then he carefully lifted the Sheriff in a fireman's hold and walked out the door, to the Doctor's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joe Cartwright was trading stories with his friends at the Bucket of Blood, when he saw Cain walk up to the bar. Joe fingered his gun as he walked toward the man. "What are you doin' here, Cain?" Joe spoke quietly. Even though he was prepared for the worst, he did not want to make a scene.

Cain looked squarely at him, worry etched on his face. "The Sheriff has been injured...The doctor has sent me to seek ice."

At that moment, the bartender returned. "Tell Doc Martin I'm sorry. It looks like the heat wave has claimed the last of our ice."

Cain bowed and murmured a quick "thank you," then headed for the door.

Joe was on his heels. "Look, I'll get my Pa and brothers together. We'll find Clem and catch those men." Joe began to walk toward the hotel.

Cain walked purposefully toward the doctor's house. He stopped when he heard the click of a gun. "Hold it right there, Cain." It was the Deputy. "Now you're gonna head straight back to the jail with me."

Cain looked at Clem with urgency. "First, I must tell the doctor that there is no ice."

Before Clem had a chance to say anything, Joe spoke up. "It's true, Clem. He was just in the Saloon asking for ice. He told me Roy's hurt."

Clem eyed the man with suspicion, and escorted him to Doc Martin's at gunpoint. When they arrived, and Clem saw Roy, he shoved his pistol in its holster and rushed to his side. "Is he going to be okay, Doc?"

"Just a minute, first thing's first...Ice?" Paul said. He looked at the Chinaman, who shook his head sadly. "I was afraid of that." He turned his attention to Clem. "He's been pistol-whipped. I think he'll be all right, as long as there's not much swelling. But with no ice..." He turned to Roy and drenched his head with water from a wet rag.

Clem collected himself and turned to Cain. "I better be getting you back to the jail." Before they had a chance to leave, the Cartwrights came in.

After receiving the report on Roy, Hoss reported, "They's two of 'em helped that man escaped. I just barely made out tracks of three horses right next to the jail."

Clem sighed. "There's bound to be more than that. That man was a member of Fletcher's gang. I've heard there's anywhere from 8 to 15 men in it."

"Clem." Roy's voice was weak, filled with pain. He turned. "Cain...saw them...take him...with you..."

"But Sheriff-"

"Clem." Roy was truly suffering. "Take him."

Clem stared at his boots a minute. "Yes sir."

* * *

The small Posse worked its way out of town, combining fresh horse droppings with guesswork to determine their course. Fortunately, there was a full moon, and therefore, they had some visibility in the night. After an hour's ride, the Posse stopped.

"There it is," Clem said. "Looks like they joined up with the rest of the gang."

"Look here, Clem," Ben said. "It looks like they split up again."

"Well, I reckon we're gonna have to split up to find 'em," Hoss observed.

"I reckon so, but if anybody finds anything, you gotta send word to the other team before trying to apprehend 'em. Cain here'll have to identify them before we can make arrests. Adam, you and your brothers head that way, and Ben, Cain and I will head this way."

The men set out again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Deputy." Cain's voice was almost a whisper. The Deputy and Ben stopped. "They are nearby." Cain searched the surrounding landscape with his eyes. He lifted his bound hands and pointed to a small catch of Junipers. "There."

Ben and Clem exchanged worried glances. "I don't see anything, Cain," Ben whispered.

"Me either," Clem grunted. "This better not be a trick, Cain." He dismounted and left his horse tied to a nearby Giant Sage. The other two men dismounted and did the same. The three found a small hill nearby and climbed it. It gave them a view of the men. Clem recognized none of them.

"The one by the campfire," Cain whispered. "He is one of them."

"I'll go find the boys," Ben whispered, and then crawled away.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking when the Posse moved in. The five who were armed stationed themselves in a loose circle around the men's camp. Cain sat back at a distance and watched. Clem fired his gun into the air. "You men! Stay where you are, we've got you surrounded!" He yelled.

The men in the camp slowly stood and put their hands up. "What'd we do?" One of them asked.

"Breaking a prisoner outta jail," Clem answered. "Put your hands high in the air. We'll be coming around and collecting your guns."

Ben and Joe dismounted and walked down to the camp, holding their pistols at the ready.

From Cain's vantage point, he saw a slight movement in the distance. He jumped to his feet and scurried toward the camp, keeping himself hidden.

Just as Ben and Joe were grabbing the guns out of the men's holsters, They heard a gunshot. The men in the camp took advantage of the distraction and started fist fighting them.

Suddenly, the scene was a mess of gunfire and physical combat. Joe and Ben managed to break away and fire a couple of shots. One of the men had dowsed the fire, causing smoke to billow out everywhere.

Just as one of the gangsters, under the cover of the smoke, moved up behind Clem, he was knocked backward by a swift kick to the face. Clem saw Cain there briefly, before he returned the favor by shooting a man who'd drawn his weapon in Cain's direction.

Ben had taken temporary refuge behind a horse that belonged to the gangsters. It was a terrible hiding place, but hid his bulk better than the scrubby trees. He just had to keep from being trampled whenever the horse got spooked.

Hoss and Adam had worked their way to a rock and were hiding behind it, firing off shots from the left and right, alternately. Hoss rose and fired. "I think Pa's in trouble," he stated.

Adam took a shot, and a peek, consecutively. "Yeah. We should try to get in closer to him."

Hoss looked again, fired, and frowned. "Where to? This rock's the best cover between here and there."

"Maybe Joe or Clem can help him." It was Adam's turn to frown. As Hoss and Adam watched, the horse their father was hiding behind fell.

Ben stood frozen and watched as the man who had just shot the horse took aim on him.

Cain leapt through the air, twirling. His right foot made contact with the man's hand, forcing the gun down and to the right, at the instant it went off. In spite of his effort, Ben Cartwright fell to the ground. He struggled to his hands and knees, as if he was going to stand, and then collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Joe didn't even notice the bullets whizzing past as he ran to his father. "Pa!" He yelled, rolling his father to his back and putting pressure on the wound. Ben just stared at his son and whimpered slightly, a very distant look in his eyes.

Adam and Hoss fired more frequently now, fury over their Pa being gunned down taking over. They also watched Kwai Chang Cain leaping, twisting, rolling, flipping, until one by one, in spite of his bound hands, the gang had been overcome. With the surrender of the last two gangsters, Adam and Hoss raced to be with their father.

The last thing Ben remembered was the sensation of being held by his three boys, and the words "Don't leave us, Pa."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ben felt a sharp pain, gasped, and instinctively reached for it with his hand. His hand was gently guided away from the area and held firmly. He opened his eyes. "Adam?" he whispered.

He was greeted with a warm, loving smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand. "I'm right here, Pa."

Suddenly, a jolt of panic seized Ben's heart. "Hoss, Joe?!" He said as he tried to sit up.

Again, a gentle hand held him down, calming him. "Easy, Pa, easy...They're fine. They just stepped out to bring back some grub. They're fine." Adam smiled again.

The pain whipped through him again like a bolt of lightening in his abdomen. Ben gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Adam stroking his head softly, and drifted off to sleep.

Adam saw that his father was asleep again, replaced his Pa's hand at his side, and sat back heavily. He rubbed his eyes hard, trying to drive away the tiredness. He stared at his Pa. He was pale, from loss of blood, but his face was relaxed. Adam's teeth dug into his bottom lip, and he tasted blood. A tear slipped down his face, then another.

When Joe and Hoss returned, they could tell from the red eyes that Adam had been crying. Neither of the brothers mentioned it, though. Adam had been holding the two of them together all night, and they knew his unspoken fears.

Joe handed Adam a sandwich and patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't you try and get some rest, Adam? I'll sit with Pa a while."

Adam leaned against Joe's hand a moment, needing that support. He nodded, took the sandwich, and left the room. Hoss watched Adam walk out, glanced at his sleeping father, then followed.

"What is it, Adam?" He said abruptly.

Adam jumped, as if he'd been shaken awake. ""Wha-?" He sighed heavily, and took a deep breath. "He's in a lot of pain, Hoss. He woke up while you were gone..."

"Well, now, that's good, that he woke up," Hoss said.

"Well, it was only for a minute or so." Adam stared at the nails in a piece of floorboard. "I can't take this, Hoss. I just can't," he whispered.

Instantly, his brother had a firm grip on his arm. "Now you listen here, Adam. Pa's gonna be fine. It's like you said last night, we got a lotta years before we're gonna have to figure out how to live without him. It ain't gonna be easy on him or any of us, but he'll pull through this. Besides, he's gonna be so mad ain't none of us done our chores, he'll probably jump outta that bed and chase us back to the Ponderosa with a switch!"

Adam couldn't suppress a grin at the image. He turned to Hoss, and was snatched up into a fierce hug. When they released each other, both men had tears in their eyes.

"Now, you better eat that sandwich, or I can't be responsible for what becomes of it," Hoss remarked.

Adam gave his brother a gentle shove and grabbed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Doc Martin pulled away the soiled bandages, Ben Cartwright groaned and pushed the Doctor's hands away. Joe took his father's hands in his. "Don't fight the Doc, Pa, he's just changing your bandages."

He was answered by a grimace and another groan.

"I know it hurts, Pa, but he's almost done. It won't be that long." Joe looked at the exposed wound and winced. He looked back at Ben's face. "Pa?"

Ben mumbled in response, not wanting to wake up fully.

"Pa, I been meanin' to tell ya, Adam's becoming a real tyrant. He's got Hoss and me sleeping in the barn, and he's only giving us the slop-bucket to eat from." As Joe said this, he winked at the doctor, who was giving him a disapproving look. Joe had not yet gotten the desired response from his father, and so he continued. "Adam gave away all the living room furniture and replaced it with this hideous imported stuff. Even your favorite chair!"

Joe was rewarded by his father opening one eye in a "c'mon, you've got to be kidding" expression. "Very funny, Joseph," Ben croaked.

Joe flashed a broad smile. "Got your attention, didn't I, Pa?"

Ben gasped as the doctor moved him slightly. "Aren't you done with that yet?!" He snapped at Paul. He pulled his hands out of Joe's.

"Well, you're mighty feisty today, Ben. I'll take that as a sign you're doing better. There. Finished." He scrutinized his patient, placed the back of his hand on Ben's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody shot me," Ben quipped.

"Do you think you can hold down some food?" The doctor asked.

Ben nodded, a little ashamed of his harshness with the doctor.

"I'll bring you some broth." The doctor left the room.

Ben glanced at his youngest son. "How long has it been, son?"

Joe's smile was replaced with sincerity. "Five days, Pa."

"Five days?" Ben was incredulous.

"Yeah, the Marshall came and took away what was left of Fletcher's gang yesterday."

Ben's face betrayed sorrow. "And...Cain?"

A familiar voice boomed from the doorway. "I'll tell you what happened to him," the Sheriff volunteered, as he stalked into the room.

"Roy!" Ben smiled, as he allowed Roy to pat his hand.

"I'll go see about that broth," Joe said, leaving the room hurriedly.

Roy released Ben's hand and sat down. "It turns out, that the man you hired as a ranch hand wasn't the right man. There was nothing I could do but turn him loose," Roy explained.

Ben was not pleased. His friend, the Sheriff, sworn to uphold law, was lying. "Roy, you saw the poster, you know that-"

"Now, I don't want to hear any complaints about it, Mister. I made a mistake, it was the wrong man, that's the end of it."

There was a moment of silence. "He saved your life," Ben whispered.

"And yours, old friend," Roy said. "In my experience, a murderer doesn't risk his own life to save someone else, someone he barely knows."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Ben conceded. "Could I see him? I'd like to thank him."

"I wish you could, Ben, but after I released him, well, he looked in on you here, and said goodbye to your boys, and headed outta town. I guess with the Marshall comin', he couldn't take the chance of getting mistaken for that murderer again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kwai Chang Cain walked around Lake Tahoe, slowly. It truly was beautiful.

* * *

_"What is it that you are pondering, Grasshopper?"_

_Cain heard the words of Master Po from the bench behind him, but he did not yet have the words to respond. He continued to watch the small bugs land on the surface of the water, sending ever growing rings to the rim of the pond._

_"The water acts as a mirror, Master. But the smallest creature can disturb the reflection."_

_The Master smiled. "What happens when the small creature lands on the water?"_

_"It makes rings. The rings grow and hit the edge of the pond."_

_Master Po nodded. "When a man takes a wife, they may find harmony in their life with each other. But when a child is born to the family, all that was known before becomes upset. Do you think the family finds this as cause for grief?"_

_"No, Master."_

_"So it is. We may have the perception of perfection, but sometimes the seemingly insignificant action of one..small...creature...can disrupt that illusion and allow us to see the world with more clarity."_

* * *

Cain glided his hand on the surface of the water, stood, and resumed his journey.

THE END


End file.
